1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring the operation of a heating element containing a series connection of a switch and at least one heating element in which the heating element is traversed by an alternating current of a first frequency in the conducting state of the switch, particularly for monitoring the heating element arranged in the fixing station of an electrostatic printer or copying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monitoring of heating arrangements which contain a heating element, for example a radiant heater, is required, for example, in non-mechanical printing devices or, respectively, copying devices. Heating elements, for example radiant heaters, are employed in such devices in a fixing station in which toner images apply to a paper web are fused into the paper. The heating elements can be arranged within fixing drums or fixing saddles. In order to achieve faultless fixing of the toner images on the paper web, it is necessary to terminate the fixing when a malfunction occurs in the heating arrangement. An arrangement for monitoring the heating arrangement is therefore required.